Good Night
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: Derek and Emily have an interesting evening at the club. Where will it lead them?


Disclaimer: There is a more likely chance that I will be run over by an ostrich… Just putting that out there.

A/N: So when I hear a song it sometimes reminds me of characters, that's where I got this from. I heard (Kissed You) Good Night by Gloriana and had to write this.

Enjoy! And let me know what you think.

* * *

_You have to ask; you never know the answer may be yes._

Late that Friday evening the bull pen was completely empty, well almost. The lack of people working had created an eerie calm throughout the area. But a few remaining BAU agents were still hard at work.

Everyone except for Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss had gone home for the evening. The two agents had their heads buried in case files and were diligently at work. The only sounds on the vacant were the rustle of paper, scratch of pens and click of the keyboard.

Finally after hours of hard concentration, Derek stood up breaking the silence. As he stretched back he ran his hands over his head and looked over to his partner.

Since Derek interrupted the calm, Emily leaned back in her chair to stretch as she did so she wiggled her cramped fingers. Once she finished this last file she could go home. She planned to curl up on her couch with a book and Sergio in her lap. Maybe even pour herself a glass of wine to relax as well.

Emily was pulled from her musing as Derek called out softly, "Em?"

"Huh?" She grunted in an incredibly unladylike manner, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Derek smiled at his colleague, "I was just wondering if you would like to hit the club with me?"

Emily's thoughts of the ideal evening disappeared. She wasn't exactly in the mood for clubbing but she could never refuse Derek, especially when he gave her one of his bright smiles, "Sure, why not."

"Great!" He replied with enthusiasm, excited that he would be able to spend the evening with Emily.

"You ready to go from here or do you need to head home to change?"

"I've got clothes in my go-bag. Just give me a few minutes to change."

Derek nodded as Emily excused herself.

_The best things in life are often unplanned._

When Emily finally emerged from the locker-room, she was wearing a dress. She hardly wore them, but clubbing seemed like a decent excuses to get a little dressed up.

Derek turned when he heard the clacking of heels. There stood Emily in a tight black dress. It came down to mid thigh and hugged all her curves. It had a deep v-neck and she had polished the look off with silver pumps. Her hair framed her face and she had applied more make up then she usually wore.

She looked hot. Not that she usually didn't look good, but Derek rarely got to she all dolled up.

Before Derek could give her his opinion, Emily blushed and stated, "Eyes up Cowboy!"

"Sorry," Derek snickered obviously not sorry for ogling, "You ready to hit the town?"

The two agents grabbed their things and headed out to the cars, "I'll drive and pick you up in the morning."

Emily nodded in agreement as she climbed into the front seat of his truck. The two made casual conversation the whole way there.

_To avoid disappointment, have no expectations._

They finally arrived to the club. It was a dark place where you could lose your inhibitions but survive merely on the beat of the pounding music and the feel of bodies around you.

People were dancing and Derek grabbed Emily's hand as he walked towards the bar, he didn't want to lose her before they were settled in.

"So you looking for a man to take home?" He joked with her.

"Oh yeah, you know me. I have my choice of many," she yelled sarcastically to be heard over the pulsing music. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah, I'm going to find someone to dance with," Derek answered, he had missed her sarcastic tone because of the noise level.

Emily's smile turned down, he obviously missed her point. She wanted to dance with him, but he just thought dancing in general. "Okay," she smiled to contain her disappointment, as Derek left to go find some _honeys_, "I'll see you later."

With that the two reluctantly parted. Derek was sad, that Emily was off trying to pick up guys, but he tried to brush that from his mind. As Derek went looking for the single ladies he couldn't help glance back at his friend. He could see men approach her, and subconsciously he sent glares at all of them. Of course she was a beautiful woman and what man could resist that?

Emily's eyes followed Derek around the club. He would put the moves on and the ladies would gravitate towards him. It seemed no woman could withstand his charm. Emily would get antsy when he would disappear into the crowd of people. Emily was so absorbed with Derek that she barely paid attention to the suitors that approached her.

Emily had watched Derek and saw, to her disappointment that he had picked his next conquest. They were slow dancing to a fast song and Emily knew it was time she went home. Sure, she had come with Derek to spend more time with him, even though she thought he was out looking for other woman.

This caused Emily to head to the exit. She would just catch a cab home and see Derek Monday for her stuff.

_It wasn't a date; both of them had known that._

Derek saw Emily under the exit sign and ditched his dance partner. He had to stop her before she left.

Just as Emily hailed a cab an arm grabbed her around the waist. Instinctively she went into the defensive mode until she realized it was Derek, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," she answered curtly, but realized that she shouldn't be mad a t him because he didn't know of her feelings, softly she continued, "I'm tired."

"Let me drive you."

"No, its okay."

"Please?" He insisted, not wanting to be apart from her yet.

Emily gave in and the pair endured a rather quiet ride to Emily's place. Although they did discuss Reid's latest sock match ups. The young man had worn mixed matched knee high's and shorts.

_If it wasn't a date, why'd they both want it to be?_

"Here, I'll take your bags," Derek quickly stated. Before Emily could object he was out of the vehicle and opening her door.

"Ah, thanks."

They walked up the steps to Emily's new house. They both looked at each other with an awkwardness that usually accompanied teenagers, who were standing at the door after a first date with parents watching from the window.

I'll see you Monday, Em," Derek said, he set her bags down and quickly walked back to his car.

Emily stood there shocked at his abrupt departure. She opened the door, gathered her things and went inside. Upset with Derek's actions. She stood there silently then turned off the porch light and locked her front door.

Derek sat in his car, the key in and turned. The engine roared, but he made no motion to put it into drive. He just couldn't leave. They were friends and partners, maybe they could be more.

Emily had moved to stand in front of the window. She just peered out the blind watching his truck, hoping that he wouldn't leave.

_Take a chance._

Suddenly Derek made up his mind. He turned off the engine and jumped out of the truck, not even stopping to close the door. He ran across Emily's lawn and leaped on to the porch.

Emily saw him exit the truck and ran to the door. She unlocked and opened it as fast as she could.

The two were instantly standing face to face.

Derek crashed his lips onto hers and Emily pulled him against her until they were chest to chest. Next thing she knew, he was pushing her against the siding of the house.

When they needed air, Derek pulled back, "Sorry, I should have kissed you goodnight before."

"It's okay, you came back," Emily smiled at him as she pulled him in for another kiss, as they made their way inside.

_Sometimes in the end, everything just works out._


End file.
